


Peppermint & Coconut

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Clothed Sex, Drinking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual ana, lace underwear, potentially virgin Angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: For Ana, wine was more interesting than science. On the other hand, Angela was far more interesting than wine.





	Peppermint & Coconut

**Author's Note:**

> [stagfriend](http://stagfriend.tumblr.com/) said they would love for me to write something with Angela in and well, I love Ana so this made sense.

For transparency's sake, Ana Amari’s intention upon visiting the young doctor Angela Zeigler had been purely academic but science could only maintain her interest for so long when she was in such pretty company. It had been two hours of scientific discussion before Angela had pulled out a bottle of wine, declaring alcohol to now be the topic of research.

Ana had not disagreed. Instead, she had welcomed the vintage bottle of red by grabbing a couple of unused glass beakers. Well, at least she had hoped they were unused. If not, it might provide a bit of an edge to the Pinot Noir - not necessarily a bad thing. 

Another hour later, and they were both far more comfortable in each other’s company, which made her more confident that she could get more than a glimpse at the doctor’s striking facial features. 

“Ah I'm not as young as I once was. My body has been through so much,” Ana said with a soft sigh, shaking her head as she poured the final bit of wine into her glass. “War, pregnancy, constant training…” She paused, smiling to herself. “Too much wine, too little food… then there is the long string of men trailing behind me, at least that is what they jest about me. Not that I would consider it an insult, and I know that Gabriel’s string is just as long.” A small laugh from Angela; a flirty laugh from herself. “Anyway, they too, have left a mark on this body. I am used up.”

Angela cleared her throat, leaning across the desk, their hands brushing together as she stretched the wine glass out for another small top up before she pulled back away. “Well, from a medical perspective, your condition is astounding for your age!” Angela slurred, her cheeks red from the alcohol; her face glowing. Ana couldn’t help but find her endearing, the way she tried to compose herself despite having put away more than her fair share of the wine. She stumbled to her feet, moving around the lab with a bounce in her step and a half filled glass in her hand. 

“I was thinking more from a personal perspective,” Ana mumbled, raising her glass to her lips once again, taking a small sip. A full bodied red had left a sweet taste on her own tongue; a warm feeling in her stomach and on the air, she could smell a hint of peppermint. Another look at Angela, and she was smearing her lips in a small balm. That explained the scent. “My figure… It is not as good as it once was. I’m not as firm after giving birth.” She paused, taking another sip as she glanced over at Angela again, her eyes drifting over the younger woman’s figure as she casually leaned against a counter, her skirt skimming her knees as she shifted. “I just feel very undesirable, is all. And you are there, prime of your life. I suppose… jealous… would be the correct emotion. You are so very stunning.”

Angela snorted, slipping off her lab coat and draping it on the table. “If you don't mind me saying, Ana, I think you’re perfect. You are beautiful and your body shows your experiences.” She paused, as if to try and understand the atmosphere before choosing her next words. ”I love a woman whose body reflects their life.”

Ana regarded Angela for a moment, a small smile playing on her lips. Perhaps it was the wine making her act but she could not refrain from pushing away from her own desk and closing in on Angela across the room. She knew that her look was intimidating. The way she held herself, the way the tattoo on her eye drew attention instantly to what she had been told, intense yet beautiful eyes. Her glossy black hair distracting from the fact that she was a lethal weapon. 

“You are so sweet, child,” she mused, reaching out and running a hand over Angela’s cheek before winding a small part of her hair around her fingers. Soft, so soft, emanating the smell of coconuts and almonds. She hesitated momentarily as she pushed her body against Angela’s, wanting to be closer, their breasts pressing together in a way that could never be regarded as an accident. In a low whisper, she opened her mouth and softly spoke, “I wonder if your cunt is as sweet as you are.”

She watched as Angela swallowed hard and swirled the wine in her glass to her side, her face away from Ana’s but she seemed pensive; not disgusted. Ana found her hand drifting to Angela’s hip, pushing her towards the edge of the counter, her hand easing the wine glass from Angela’s. She was being presumptuous, perhaps. Forward, maybe too much so, but the wine had made her head spin and her confidence soar. She was certain she had read the mood in the room correctly. 

“You are very beautiful,” Ana whispered, looking down at the surface as she placed the glass atop it, her hand and gaze lingering on it for a brief moment before she turned her attention to the woman she was addressing. “Would you indulge an old fool?”

Still gripping her hip, she placed her other hand on Angela's chest, able to feel her heart pounding as her fingers moved to undo the buttons on her blouse. Angela made no move to stop her, made no comment either. All Ana could hear was the rustling of their clothes and Angela's heavy breathing as she slipped the first button open, revealing milky white skin from the hours spent in a lab rather than in the sun. Such a shame for a young woman to be holed up all day, to be missing out on what life had to offer. 

“Stop me if you wish,” she mumbled, both her hands pushing open her blouse, watching as it revealed an intricate bra cupping her small breasts and she felt a twinge of jealousy wash over her. “You make me envious with your pristine figure and extravagant intimates,” she whispered as her thumbs ran over the soft lace. Ever since giving birth, she has favoured comfort over anything, and stretchy cotton with thick straps more appealing than… She exhaled slowly, sliding her hands over the cups, a smile on her face as she caught the small flower at the base of the strap. 

Her hands lingered, applying enough pressure to feel her hardened nipples through the thin fabric. Finally, a noise from the other. The softest chuckle, and Ana looked at her quickly enough to catch a smile before Angela was bashfully looking away again. 

“I wear them in the hopes that-” A small gasp as Ana’s hands cupped her breasts, her thumbs briefly rubbing her nipples through the fabric. Angela’s breath came out as a shudder, her body tensing as she finished her sentence. “.... someone like you will see them.”

Someone like her? Like Ana? She was certain that deep down, she was referring to her daughter, but she wished to pay that no mind. Her daughter was far too young to appreciate this perfect specimen. No, beauty truly was wasted on the youth. 

“I'm flattered,” Ana remarked as she trailed her fingertips over Angela's taut stomach, knowing her own was far looser; stretch marks running down her skin like waterfalls, not hideous but not something she was overly comfortable with. She could feel a warmth in her own loins, a rush of wetness as her hands moved up to cup Angela's breasts again. It had been so long since she had indulged in another woman; too long perhaps. 

Tugging down the cups of the bra, she revealed her breasts, perky and soft, the nipples already erect from the smallest touches. She couldn't resist dipping her head to take one in her mouth, her hands cupping them, kneading them as she sucked earnestly on one, then switching to the other.

A soft moan hit her ears and she glanced up, could see the tip of Angela's chin, her head thrown back, one hand gripping the desk, the other floating hesitantly above Ana’s head.

She pulled away, admiring the redness now on Angela's breasts before she surged forward and caught Angela's lips in a kiss, the taste of wine, and peppermint filling her senses as one of her hands explored, reaching down to the hem of Angela's skirt. She hesitated for a moment, pulled back just to gauge Angela's expression. Lustful; shameless. She slipped her hand under the skirt, shoving her hand roughly between her legs, her fingers instantly finding drenched fabric. 

“You're not as innocent as you look,” Ana said with a smirk and Angela could only hang her head, looking down between their bodies, Ana’s arm ruching the skirt up as her hand pressed between her legs, rubbing through the fabric of her underwear. Lace, and they most likely matched her bra. 

And in a few motions, her fingertips were running along the folds covered by her underwear, the lace clinging to her as she pressed harder, the fabric saturated as she pulled the lace between her labia, her palm once again pressing down hard, the material rubbing against Angela’s clit in a way she knew felt good; had done it to herself many times when she had desperately needed to relieve herself quickly.

Leaning in, she pressed their lips together again and this time, Angela responded frantically, her hands sliding around Ana's neck, gripping her hair as she started to rock against the side of her hand, desperately seeking the friction she desired.

And Ana acknowledged her enthusiasm by yanking her underwear to the side and pressing her palm against the mound, patting down the soft hairs as her fingers teased her folds; her tongue seeking Angela’s as they kissed, every feeling; every sensation surging to her own pussy as it throbbed from just touching the young doctor. 

“You’re so wet for me,” Ana praised, letting out a small laugh. “You want me to make you feel good?” 

And Angela nodded against her lips, whimpering as she tried to thrust her body against the teasing hand, so desperate in her motions. “Please, Ana, please….”

“Good girl. So polite and courteous,” Ana said softly as she ran a finger along her lips, parting them to seek her clit, her finger curiously rubbing the nub, watching as Angela shook and let out a long, relieved sigh, her body shuddering against her. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes... yes…. Right there,” Angela muttered, licking her lips as she tightened her grip in Ana's hair, tugging her closer to her chest, raising her chest slightly as she pushed her breasts at Ana, her nipples so hard; so red as she rutted her body against Ana’s ever curious digits. 

She slid her free hand to Angela’s thigh, palm running along the smooth skin before she hitched it up, easily due to the help from the younger woman. She wanted it so badly; wanted to be touched; wanted the pleasure that Ana, and only Ana, could provide right now.

With her legs spread, Ana couldn't resist moving her fingers further south, digits rubbing her cunt teasingly before she pressed two inside with ease, wetness almost dripping down her hand as she pumped her fingers in and out. Her mouth once again found Angela’s nipples, sucking harder this time, abusing the pert nub before moving to the other as her fingers pressed into the soft walls surrounding them. 

“Can you hear that?” she whispered against her skin, her own body reacting to the sound of her fingers playing with Angela’s pussy. It sounded delicious but she refrained from tasting, instead hooking her fingers inside and knowingly rubbing the area that forced Angela let out a long moan, her body shaking under Ana’s touches. “You're a stunning creature. Your cunt feels delightful,” she mused as she moved her lips to Angela’s neck, kissing her skin, the taste of her perfume strong. 

Pistoning her fingers in and out, she angled her hand at just the right angle to run her thumb over her hardened clit, the sounds of her cunt making Ana breath harder against her column. She was so wet; it had been so long since she had made anyone this aroused. She could hear Angela panting; could hear her moaning; could feel her hands gripping her back as she pushed against the hand fucking her. 

“You need to let go. Allow yourself to cum, allow yourself to feel good for once,” Ana mumbled, licking the skin under her lips, the perfume giving way to Angela’s natural scent, complementing the aroma coming from between her legs. 

She watched as Angela darted her tongue out, licking her lips as her breathing increased, her chest rising and falling so quickly; her entire body shaking as she let out a silent moan, her mouth hanging open, her cunt pulsating around Ana’s fingers. She didn't stop fucking her pussy, kept her fingers going frantically, forcing Angela to whimper; forcing her to ride it out, her legs trembling. Her thumb rubbed her clit, finding it hard to get any friction due to the wetness but she persevered, her digits fucking her cunt until Angela finally went limp against her.

“Good… so good…” Angela moaned, closing her legs tightly around Ana’s hand, immediately ceasing her activity. “So fucking good.”

Ana couldn’t help but laugh again, pressing her forehead against Angela’s shoulder. “I think that is the first time I’ve never heard you swear, my dear.”

Angela ran her hands down Ana’s arms, resting them on her waist, shuddering as she felt Ana slide her hand from between her thighs, her skin thoroughly drenched, slick with sweat and her own juices. 

“You’ve never touched my pussy before either so I suppose this is an evening of firsts,” Angela said with a low voice. “What was that about you asking if my cunt tasted just as sweet before... “ She paused, letting out a long, shaky breath, no shame in the way she slid onto the counter and leaned back, spreading her legs to give Ana a full view of what she had done; the repercussions of her actions. Ana couldn’t ignore how perfect her cunt looked; slick and reddened but her attention was drawn back to Angela’s lips as she inhaled again, a coy smile on her face. “Would you like to experience some more firsts?”

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/torraroch) now! I don't talk about anything special but i'm always up for anyone sending me ideas to get my brain going.


End file.
